


And Happy New Year

by Rooraism



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Thomas and Richard spending New Year's eve together in their own cottage.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 26





	And Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Short story about these two spending New Year's eve. Written and edited by me so mistakes highly possible.

"You really don't want to stay? Richard is free to come here" Mrs. Baxter asked, watching Thomas walking around his office, trying to finish last works of the year. Shaking his head, Thomas answered "That is very nice of you, but this is the first time we can spend the new year's eve together and I would like to spend it just us. And we can perfectly fine see the downton abbey fireworks from our cottage." Smiling, Mrs. Baxter nodded, and returned to finish her own works. 

It was just past eight o'clock when Thomas closed the front door behind him. There were no lights inside, so Richard had not yet gotten home. Thomas hung up his jacket, put the already opened bottle of wine he had gotten from Downton as a gift on the small side table, and then processed to start the fire in the small living room to bring some warmth to their cold house. Then he sat down properly for the first time the whole day. 

Staring at the slowly strengthening fire, Thomas thought about year that they were about to leave behind. They had managed to keep most of the workers at dowton, saving him from having to spend time interviewing those few candidates who wanted to work in service anymore. The biggest change in Downton had been Mrs. Hughes retirement. Mrs. Baxter had taken her place, and one of the maids, who had already before filled in for Mrs. Baxter when she was sick, got promoted to ladies' maid. 

The biggest change in Thomas' life had been thought him and Richard moving into their own house. Richard had left his job with the royal family, and now instead worked in a local shop, having a lot more nicer working hours than before. The cottage was small, but just enough for two of them. It was also owned by the estate, so they did not have to worry about being kicked out any time soon. 

His happy thoughts were interrupted by sounds coming from the tiny hallway, followed by opening of the living room door.

"Oh you are home already, been here for a long time?" 

"No, I just came and started the fire"

Thomas responded while waving his hands, telling Richard to move closer. When the other man was close enough, Thomas wrapped his hands around Richard's waist and pulled him on his lap. 

"Someone is happy to see me"

"I always am" Thomas mumbled between the kisses. 

"You been drinking already?" Richard laughed, when Thomas left this mouth free, moving down to his neck. 

"We might have had a glass of wine with Phyllis before I left, in empty stomach mind you. Which reminds me, should we go make some late night dinner before midnight hits" Thomas softly pushed Richard up and towards the kitchen. 

After dinner, Thomas and Richard returned to the now warm living room, Richard adding firewood and Thomas starting the radio. Then they moved to the couch, snuggling under the blanket. Soon Thomas could feel his eyes shutting down, long day catching up. He lowered his head to Richard's shoulder, who had picked up the book he had started earlier that week, pulled the blanket up properly and fell asleep almost instantly.

"It is almost midnight, we should go outside" Richard shook Thomas awake before standing up and taking one of the jackets they had brought to living room to warm up. 

"You go, I pour quickly two glasses of wine" Richard nodded, picking up the blanket with him. Thomas threw the jacket on, poured the glasses and headed out after Richard. Outside they could see some villagers who had also gathered on the road to see abbey's fireworks. The amount of unknown people made Thomas feel little scared. Richard had seemed to notice the same and wisely moved little bit behind their house, where they could see the fireworks but also be hidden from people. He had just managed to give Richard his drink and cuddle to his side under the blanket when the clock hit the midnight and the show started. 

"Happy New Year!" Richard whispered to his ear, before pressing a soft kiss against Thomas' lips. Not wanting to risk it, the kiss was short but Thomas was happy with even that. Despite feeling happy last few new years, this felt even more special, after years of watching happy couples kiss at midnight. Finding Richard's hand, he gave it a short squeeze.

"Lets make next year at least as good as this one."

Grinning, Richard turned to Thomas, took his head into his now cold hands, and gazed into Thomas' eyes.

"Lets"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a nice New Year's eve, and lets hope next year treats us less harshly!


End file.
